Computing systems are currently in wide use. Such computing systems often run various different types of applications that generate user interface displays that are displayed on the display screen of the devices running them. Such programs can include productivity applications, such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, and presentation applications (among others) as well as operating systems, drawing systems, and other programs.
Many users of computing systems also have multiple different computing devices. One computing device may be a device having a relatively large screen, such as a desktop computer or laptop computer, while another computing device may have a smaller display screen, such as a mobile device. Such mobile devices can include, for instance, smartphones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, etc.
It is not uncommon for the two types of devices (or even more devices) to communicate with one another using near field communication or other communication mechanisms. In doing so, some applications allow for a mobile device to receive the displays that would be generated on the desktop device, when an application is running. However, in such systems, the displays on the mobile device are the same as those displayed on the desktop device. However, because the mobile device has a much smaller display screen, the display is quite awkward and can be cumbersome to navigate and view.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.